I've Become So Numb
by KrystalKayne
Summary: The worst day of her life.. Ever! ONESHOT! This is based on a true happening, but the events occuring in this are completely fictional. Natalya & Jim Neidhart ft Tyson Kidd


"Miss Natalie Neidhart... You're father is ready for visitors..."

_Those were the words that broke Natalie's trance-like stair at the pale grey walls that were directly ahead of her as she sat alone in some form of waiting room to visit the cell her father had been occupying since his arrest. In all honesty, she'd been dreading this moment. She already didn't know how to feel about the whole situation, she didn't quite believe it in all honesty._

"Miss Neid—"

"Yeah, I heard you the first time"

_She murmured, lowering the gaze of her dark green eyes to the floor momentarily before she upped herself to her feet. Taking in a deep breath, the Canadian took a few moments to gain some form of composure – which was incredibly hard considering it seemed to be disappearing as fast as she got it. With that, she began to take slow careful steps down a hallway following the prison guard who had brought to her attention he was ready. _

"Oh boy..."

_The blonde whispered to herself as her gaze met a pair of arms hanging over the cross bar on the cell door. She knew that watch anywhere – she'd brought it for her Dad as a birthday present back when she became a WWE Diva. Taking a few more steps, she craned her neck around to find a sight almost unimaginable. Her father clothed in a neon orange jumpsuit and standing in the middle of a small 4 by 4 metre room. The middle daughter could already feel the tears beginning to gather in her eyes as she bit down on her lower lip roughly, doing her best to hold them back. She couldn't believe her eyes._

"Dad... How could you be so stupid?"

_Nat questioned lowly as she stood directly in front of him, the only thing standing between their uniting was the columns of metal bars that made the door. The tears she'd been trying so desperately to hold back beginning to track their way down her cheeks as she stepped forwards, her hand hesitantly reaching through the door, her slender fingers slipping between the gaps between her father's as she gripped his hand tightly, her own free hand wrapping around the cross bar as her head lent up against the one above it._

"I... I wish I knew how to answer that"

_Jim stated in reply, his voice a mere whisper as his head lowered in shame, the exhaled breath that passed his lips showing the disappointment he had in himself – he'd let his entire family down but more importantly, he'd let his daughter down._

"I... I could never, ever imagine you doing something like this, especially after Chris' passing"

_The Canadian female whispered feebly in reply. Of course she'd been talking about Chris Benoit, the late superstar had died due to a steroid overdose, along with the other drugs that were in his system. It'd been a very dark time for the Hart Family. _

"I mean Methadone? Oxycontin? Those are what.. what Chris had taken and you go grab a bunch with the intent to distribute them? How.. How could you?"

_Her tears became heavier with every word she spoke. This was so hard for her to process, it wasn't something she'd ever expected to go through in her life, but she was. And it hurt her – a lot! Unwrapping her fingertips from around the cross bar, she brought her hand to her mouth as her chest began to heave, the cries passing her lips becoming louder with every passing second. It was at that moment she felt her father's arm wrap around her small waist from the other side. Oh how she wished they would let him out, even just for a few seconds so she could hug him properly and not have the metal bars getting in their way._

"I'm sorry Nattie... I... I really, truly am"

_He murmured quietly into her ear, huffing a belittled sigh of defeat as he tightened his grip around the diva as best he could considering their restrictions. She couldn't take it, she couldn't bare the fact that her father, her own flesh and blood was standing behind bars. With that, she pushed away from his hug, her back pressing up against the wall behind her, both hands cupping her mouth as she began to cry uncontrollably, only just managing to stay on her feet. Her dark green, tear-filled eyes looking straight at the expression on Jim's face, she could tell he was disappointed in himself but that didn't matter._

"I... I can't do this"

_The Neidhart muttered, her head shaking slowly from side to side as she began to almost side step away from the cell, breaking into a rather fast jog in the direction she'd walked in earlier._

"Nattie! Wait! Please!"

_Jim called in a desperate manner after his daughter, but it was no use. She'd already disappeared around a corner, and well, he knew her well enough to know she wouldn't be likely to turn around and come back anytime soon. He didn't blame her really, he'd let her down in the worst possible way._

_Natalya could feel her chest tightening heavily as she finally broke through the exit door, practically gasping for her own breath as she felt her entire body just weaken. Collapsing to the ground, purposely falling on her knees, she wrapped her arms tightly around her stomach, sitting in the middle of the pathway sobbing loudly, probably bringing more attention to herself than she would've wanted but she just couldn't help it. Her head lowered slightly as she began to feel eyes burning from within the building and into her back. Guh... Couldn't people just mind their own business?_

_At that moment, she inhaled a struggle breath as she slowly began to clamber to her feet, stumbling into a pillar, causing her arms to extend quickly to catch herself. With that happening, she tried to calm herself enough so she could actually move and pretty much dragged herself towards her car. Pulling her keys from her back pocket, she began to fumble around with them as she tried to get the right key in the lock; it was incredibly hard considering how much her hand was shaking. Finally succeeding, she literally ripped open the door, grabbing a hold of the handle on the frame and pulling herself into the driver's seat and pulled the door shut. Sitting there for a while, she stared blankly out of the windscreen, her lips parting slightly as the tears trickled down the tracks previous ones had made._

_This was all still so hard to believe and it took her a good 10 minutes to finally break her rather numbed trance considering she wanted to keep her sanity. Exhaling a shaky breath, the blonde pushed her key into the ignition, not even bothering to rev it like she would normally; she just wasn't really in the mood. Slowly putting the car into gear, she backed out of her parking space and left the prison car park. Pushing her foot against the accelerator, the Canadian began to make her way back to the area when she would more than likely have to compete that night, oh the joy that would be._

_Even though she hadn't really been paying too much attention to herself as she drove down numerous roads, she gathered that she'd been crying the entire time; it was hard not to cry at this point. Finally turning off into the arena car park, she roamed around it for a few moments in search of a car park that would accommodate her vehicle, it didn't take long as she nabbed the closest one possible to the staff entrance. Taking a quick look in the rear view mirror, she simply shook her head at her appearance. Her eyes had become blood-shot, her eye make-up had run and stained her face, and she just looked completely drained of all energy and strength. She had to try though, to try push away the thoughts that were consuming her mind. Taking in as deep a breath as possible, the Canadian calmed herself slightly before feebly pushing open the door of her Hummer and stepping out of it, carefully placing her feet firmly on the pavement, being careful not to fall flat on her face like she'd done numerous times since she'd had __that__ phone call._

_Quickly locking up, she began to make slow, steady steps towards the staff entrance of the arena, the composure she'd gained disappearing with every step she took._

"Oh God.."

_She murmured lowly, choking back her tears as she quickened her pace, bursting through the door. Her dark green eyes viciously scanned the area for any form of movement other than ignorant tech staff. When she was sure the coast was clear, she began to run down the hall, her hand covering her mouth to muffle her cries as she went in search of the Hart Dynasty's locker room where she could just hideaway and cry for a few hours. _

_Allowing a few slightly more hurt sobs to pass her lips, her eyes fell upon a door that had begun to open, scanning the name plate that read "Hart Dynasty" in pink and black, she knew she'd reached her intended destination. Quickening her pace, the figure of her boyfriend of almost 9 years exited, glancing down one way, then in her direction, his eyes widening at her current state._

"Nat!"

_Tyson yelled, breaking into a slight jog towards the diva, his arms wrapping around her tightly upon arrival, his face lightly burying itself within the crook of her neck. On instinct, the Neidhart's arms wrapped around the superstar's muscular frame, her face burying into the front of his shoulder, her eyes falling closed tightly. God, it felt so good to be within his arms, maybe his grip would help calm her._

"It can't be happening, it just can't be"

_She murmured through sobs, her chest heaving slightly against Tyson's chest as he held her close to him, hoping it was comforting for her. It must've been considering he hadn't been shoved away or anything. The pair just stood in the middle of the hall, not moving at all considering there was really no need, and the fact that Natalya probably had no strength to even attempt moving at that point. Pressing his lips lightly to her cheek, the older Canadian bent down, sweeping the diva off of her feet carefully, making sure he had a good grip with his arm around her upper back and the other resting in the bend her legs created. Resting his forehead against hers briefly he began to carry her back out to the car park._

"C'mon babe, you have to be strong if not for him, for yourself"

_The superstar murmured reassuringly, pressing his lips to the corner of her mouth lightly before her face began to nuzzle into his chest. Taking in a deep breath, the pink and blonde vixen managed to stop her tears from falling down her cheeks for the time being, hopefully she was able to hold them back until she got back to the hotel._

"But, I.. I feel so numb..."

_She whispered in reply, huffing a belittled sigh as her mind began to flash back to the and forth between her childhood memories and images of her father locked behind bars. She still didn't want to believe it, but this whole... thing... It'd made her numb inside, she was sure of it._


End file.
